


First

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them five years to get to their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

## First

by Caro

[]()

* * *

A/N: Ilexa wanted a first date, so I made her, Beth, and Shelley audience it. Then, Jessica fixed my allergy to commas and my weird sentences and Bex gave it the final beta stamp of approval. They all rock. And I flove them. All remaining mistakes are mine. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. No harm or profit intended. 

* * *

It takes them five years to get to their first date. Clark's amused by it, and more than a little nervous as he knocks on Lex's penthouse door. It seems a little silly. He's got a key. He's been wandering in and out of there unannounced for the past year but it doesn't seem right to be so presumptuous tonight. 

Lex opens the door rather quickly. He's dressed casually, dark jeans and a gray sweater. He looks more like a Met U. student than a CEO. He grins up at Clark but underneath the smile, there's nervous tension radiating from his skin and for some reason that puts Clark at ease. 

"Hi," Clark greets him, fully aware that he sounds like a dork. But still, he's at his best friend's house for their first date. He's allowed to be dorky. 

"Hi yourself," Lex replies, his head cocking to the side in the universal 'come-inside' sign. Clark follows him into the living room while Lex sits on the couch and pulls his shoes on. "Any ideas on what you want to do tonight?" Lex asks. 

He shrugs. "I don't know, maybe we can catch a movie or something..." Why is this so hard? It's not like Lex and he haven't done this stuff a million times before. This really shouldn't be any different. 

Lex stands up, grabs his jacket from the couch and says, "That sounds good. I'm ready." He walks over and before he passes Clark, he places a light kiss on his lips. 

Oh. That's what's different. 

* * *

The movie is uninteresting and most of the time, Clark's attention is focused on Lex sitting next to him. He starts every time their hands brush together in the popcorn bucket. 

He's a bundle of nerves by the time the movie lets out two hours later. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he sticks them in his pockets. 

"What now?" Lex asks, as they get out of the movie theater. 

Clark's been wondering that all night. 

* * *

They end up at McNally's. He's not sure if it's the right choice. It's too close to school and a lot of the students patronize the place. Lex probably isn't ready to get outed with Clark yet, despite the fact that most of his dorm already thinks they're doing it. 

Doing it. 

Clark blushes at the thought and Lex gives him a weird look. With Clark's luck, Lex probably developed mind-reading abilities within the past day or so and right now he realizes that Clark's wondering what happens after the date. 

It's not like he hasn't been fantasizing about it forever. And God, he wants to...with Lex but at the same time he's terrified. Lex is his best friend. 

"You don't have to worry, you know," Lex says suddenly. Clark looks up at him over a bowl of cheese fries. "I never go too far on the first date." 

Maybe he wasn't that far off about that mind-reading ability. 

"I wasn't," he starts but then sees no point. He grins widely and leans back in his chair. "Is it just me or is this weird?" 

Lex laughs. "Definitely weird. Which is saying a lot considering we used to live in Smallville." His face goes strangely serious. "Do you think it's worth it?" 

"What's worth it?" Clark asks quickly, panic awakening within him. He knows where Lex is going with this. 

"We can go back to being just friends, you know. Forget thi-" 

"No," Clark interrupts, and he realizes he's pretty much just shouted that at Lex. He looks around, takes a breath and repeats, "No, I don't want that. Unless you do." 

"I think I can pretty much guarantee that I don't want that, Clark," Lex states with a grin. 

"Well, okay then." Clark breathes a sigh of relief. 

* * *

Clark's just discovered that Lex has a very sensitive neck. He spends some time exploring this fact, letting his lips brush over just the right spot, sucking on the skin as Lex arches into him. 

Lex's couch is not big enough for the two of them. Clark doesn't mind this fact at all. Lex is lying on top of him, their arms and legs awkwardly entangled, elbows occasionally digging into each other, and some of the bruises Lex will wake up with the next morning will have nothing to do with the making out part of making out. 

Still Clark's never had more fun. Or been more turned on. 

Lex's lips are bruised and red when he looks up at Clark. His hand is skating along the edge of Clark's waistband and Clark knows Lex can feel his erection against him. 

"You know, we should probably stop." Lex, apparently, is very cruel. 

"Leeex," he whines but Lex is already sliding off of him and standing up. Clark pouts and gets up himself. 

"I told you, not on the first date," Lex teases, pushing him towards the door. Clark grouses, but nods. He steps outside the door and leans back in for another kiss. 

"Lex," he whispers when their lips get close. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm glad we did this. A lot." 

Lex smiles and kisses him. "Clark." 

"Yeah?" 

"I haven't said anything about my policy on second dates." 

Clark grins the whole way home. 


End file.
